halofandomcom-20200222-history
Terrence Hood
|weight = |vehicles=* *''Cairo Station'' * * |hair=White |eyes=Blue |voiced=Ron Perlman |portrayed=Ron Perlman |cyber=Command Neural Interface |era=*Insurrection *Human-Covenant war *Post-war |affiliation=Unified Earth Government *United Nations Space Command **UNSC Navy }} Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood (SN: 07960-48392-TH)[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/characters/lord-terrence-hood Halo Waypoint: Lord Terrence Hood] is the de facto leader of the UNSC, a flag officer of the UNSC Navy, Chief of Naval Operations, and the Commanding Officer of the UNSC Home Fleet. Biography Early career Hood was a decorated UNSCDF combat veteran and a British noble'Halo Encyclopedia', page ?? as the Human-Covenant war neared its end. Prior to December 2530, Hood served as Captain James Cutter's XO aboard when he was given command of a , . As commanding officer of Roman Blue, Hood was tasked with retrieving a log buoy dropped by Spirit of Fire while avoiding combat as Arcadia was deemed lost. Enraged by the loss of Arcadia he ordered the crew to attack a . The destroyer being too much of a match for the lone Halcyon cruiser, Hood retreated from battle, leaving behind the log and any chance of rescue for Spirit of Fire. Feeling guilty for abandoning the Spirit, he provided financial support for Cutters wife, daughter and illegitimate son Daniel Clayton, as well as helping him advance through the ranks. SPARTAN-IIs saved his life twice and he generally defended the program against its detractors. Hood had met John-117 prior to the Fall of Reach.Halo: First Strike, page ?? He had been promoted to Fleet Admiral and taken a prominent seat on the UNSC Security Committee by September 4, 2552. In the aftermath of the Fall of Reach, Hood received Lieutenant Wagner's report on the Fall of Reach in front of the Committee. The admiral was interested in the fate of and its SPARTAN-IIs, and was dismayed to find most of the supersoldiers had been expended during the battle. Hood also considered Wagner's petition to authorize a mission to search for survivors on Reach. Battle of Earth In October 2552, Hood presided over an awards ceremony aboard Cairo Station recognizing the participants of the Battle of Installation 04. Captain Jacob Keyes and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson were awarded the Colonial Cross; Commander Miranda Keyes received her father's posthumous award. The ceremony was interrupted by the attack on Earth by the Prophet of Regret's Covenant fleet. The Admiral ordered John-117 to defend Cairo from enemy boarders and assumed command of the defense from the station.Halo 2, level Cairo Station On November 3, 2552, Doctor Catherine Halsey sent a request to Admiral Hood requesting Spartan support on Onyx. The Admiral obliged; he authorized SPARTAN-II Blue Team, consisting of Frederic-104, Linda-058, and William-043, to assist. Late Battle of Earth .]] Hood was commanding from a damaged Orbital Defense Platform when John-117 arrived in the Sol System aboard a Covenant-controlled Forerunner Dreadnought. The Spartan established a communication link with the Admiral indicating he was aboard the alien ship.'Halo 2', level ''High Charity John-117 was not the only returnee from Installation 05. Commander Keyes and Sergeant Johnson preceded him. Hood gave Johnson permission to interrogate a rebel Engineer. The engineer had been extracted several weeks earlier from New Mombasa by Captain Dare's Helljumper squad. The UNSC was interested in what the Covenant were looking for.Halo 3: ODST, Epilogue and John-117 as his Pelican leaves the Shadow of Intent s hangar.]] The battle left the Admiral with few ships. By now it was obvious the Covenant were excavating something near New Mombasa. Commander Keyes proposed a daring offensive to destroy the grounded Forerunner ship; Hood gave his approval only after John-117 was recovered. Once the Spartan and Thel 'Vadam disabled local enemy air defenses, Hood led a squadron of frigates from Halo 3, level Tsavo Highway and Longsword fighters in a low altitude strike on the dreadnought. The attack failed and the Covenant left through a Slipspace portal to Installation 00.Halo 3, level The StormHalo 3, level Floodgate Battle of the Ark . A sign of peace between the Humans and the Sangheili.]] The departure of the Covenant was followed by a Flood attack. It was repelled with the aid of Swords of Sanghelios, and a message from Cortana was retrieved. The AI claimed a solution to the Flood could be found on Installation 00. Hood met with Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum aboard the Separatist Assault Carrier Shadow of Intent. The two disagreed on strategy. The Admiral was not confident of the AI's advice given its damaged state and was prepared to fight a conventional battle against the Flood. The Ship Master saw this guaranteed suicide as foolish and opted to lead an expedition through the portal to find Cortana's solution. John-117 and Commander Keyes agreed with the Ship Master, and convinced a weary Hood to spare ships and troops to accompany the Separatists. Hood remained on Earth as the combined task force departed. At the end of the war, he conducted the memorial service near the city of Voi, Kenya and the Portal. While he could not forgive the Sangheili for their part in the war, he thanked Thel 'Vadam for helping John-117 and the UNSC and expressed his sorrow at John-117's apparent "death", saying "it's hard to believe he's dead," to which Thel replied, "Were it so easy." Implying John's survival.Halo 3, level Halo Post-war Lord Hood facilitated an official peace treaty with the Sangheili through Thel 'Vadam. Thel 'Vadam was invited to the Hillside Memorial. Later during the Sangheili Civil War he offered Thel 'Vadam assistance from Infinity on a "Thursday War" after being convinced by Admiral Margaret Parangosky. On March 3, 2558, Hood was part of a board of high-ranking UNSC officers conducting an informal inquiry to Infinity s CO, Captain Thomas Lasky, and Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer as to the events on Requiem before boarding Infinity to tell Lasky that the search for Jul 'Mdama and Catherine Halsey had been given to the UNSC Vociferous. He explained to Lasky that since the Covenant dissolved, the Jiralhanae settled on resource-rich worlds. Since the Brutes are technologically behind the other races, they raid what they can't mine. The UNSC's interest was initiating peace talks with Thel 'Vadam and Chieftain Lydus on Ealen IV to get access to their resources. But just as the peace talks go underway however it was interrupted by the Guardians of the Righteous. With their transports destroyed in the ambush, the dignitaries and their escorts would forced to flee to a redoubt to hold up up until reinforcements arrived. But as the party were making their way across the catwalk to the other side, they were ambushed. After fending off the attack, Hood became suspicious as to how the Covenant Remnant knew where to hit them, to which Palmer assumed they were just lucky. Hood then found a UNSC datapad on a Sangheili attacker, with profiles on himself and all assembled Spartans, and guesses that these Covenant are merely mercenaries. But just as the party entered the redoubt, they are betrayed by Spartan Vladimir Scruggs, who holds Hood hostage to buy time for the Guardians of the Righteous to reach them. Palmer apologizes to Hood before shooting him in the leg, giving her an opening to tackle Scruggs and subsequently kill them. Hood got on the transport with everyone excluding Fireteam Bailey, who stayed behind to cover their escape. A week later, Hood discusses with Lasky that someone high up in the UNSC had leaked the meeting location, someone with much higher clearance than a Spartan. Thus, Lasky volunteered to take a clandestine investigation with Spartan Naiya Ray, reasoning that they would have to go outside the UNSC to find the mole, and planned on meeting with journalist Petra Janecek. Officially on personal leave, Lasky relinquished command of Infinity to Hood. He then promptly demanded a test of Infinity s Forerunner-enhanced slipspace capabilities before receiving a distress call on an old frequency. Hood dispatches Fireteams Majestic, Colossus, and Fenrir to investigate the derelict ship, Pilgrims Pride, which suddenly launched attack fighters and was set to self-destruct. After the crisis was averted, salvage teams determined that the attackers were not Insurrectionist, as they were using archaic craft such as Vultures and Sparrowhawks and determined that they belonged to . Hood admitted to his subordinates that he knows everything about the Spirit, as he was the reason they went missing. Trivia *Lord Hood's military decorations are (from top-left) the Combat Action Ribbon, the Joint Service Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy "E" Ribbon, the Meritorious Unit Commendation, the Navy Rifle Marksman Ribbon, the Medal of Honor, the Purple Heart, and the Navy and Marine Corps Medal. *Though Lord Hood is a Fleet Admiral, which would be shown by five stars, his shoulderboards only show four stars, which suggests the rank of Admiral. *He is known as "Shipmaster of Shipmasters" among the Sangheili. Gallery Voiceactor - Lord Hood.png|Ron Perlman as the voice for Lord Hood. Hood as Cutter's XO.jpg|Hood serving as Captain Cutter's XO. Hood Roman Blue.png|Hood at the bridge of UNSC Roman Blue. LordHood Origins.png|Lord Hood as he appears in Halo Legends, "Origins II." UNSCDF.jpg|Lord Hood being saluted at the awards ceremony. Lordhoodhalo.JPG Terrence Hood.png|Lord Hood as depicted in Halo: Escalation. Hood Wounded.jpg|Admiral Hood wounded after the Infinity is attacked. Appearances *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo Legends'' **''Origins'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo: The Thursday War'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo: Hunters in the Dark'' Sources Category:UNSC Naval Personnel